Till Death Do You Part
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Random One-Shot) '"I miss you so much Phil." I said, tears brimming my eyes. "It's so lonely without you." I traced my fingers across the stone. "I wish you didn't go."' (Not much of a summary since I couldn't think of anything... Sorry!). Dan/Phil. Phan. Disclaimer: Own Nothing


_**So, I saw 'If I Stay' yesterday with my friends and, well, I think I cried more yesterday at that movie than at 'The Fault In Our Stars'. I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! IF YOU KILL ME, I CAN'T WRITE THESE STORIES THAT YOU ALL LOVE ANYMORE! *Hides from angry crowd*. haha, just kidding... kinda.**_

_**But yes, I did see it and I loved it overall and I'm still a bit sad from it so I'm going to be writing a sad one-shot...**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr. Howell but... Mr. Lester didn't make it." The doctor said sadly.

I shook my head violently. "No, no! You-you're lying!" I screamed.

"I'm afraid I'm not Mr. Howell. I'm very sorry. You may see him one last time."

I hung my head down low and the tears dripped down my face like a waterfall. I walked into the room where Phil's lifeless body lay. My lip quivered as I sat next to him, taking his cold, pale hand in mine. I gently brought it up to my lips and kissed it softly.

I gripped it for a second before loosing the pressure and leaning over, kissing Phil's forehead.

"I l-l-love you Ph-Phil." I whimpered and cried.

"Wh-why did you le-leave me li-like this?" I asked his lifeless body.

But I obviously got no response.

~~~~~(x)~~~~~

"How are you doing?" PJ asked me.

It's been 4 months since Phil died and I haven't come out of my bedroom since his funeral.

"Do you want the honest answer?" I asked.

"Dan." He said sadly.

"It's just so hard PJ. So fucking hard." I said, tears brimming my eyes again.

"No one said it was going to be easy." He said, frowning.

"But no one said it was going to be this hard." I cried.

"It will get better Dan."

"You don't know that Peej." I said, bringing my knees up to my chest.

"I don't... But I know Phil wouldn't want to see you this way."

"He's the reason I am this way PJ!" I screamed. "Why did he have to die?!" I cried.

"He didn't know it was going to happen! None of us did Dan!"

"It's my fault though! If we didn't fight that night, he wouldn't of been killed!" I screamed.

"Dan, it's not your fault."

"But it is PJ." I said, calming down slightly but still crying uncontrollably.

"You can't beat yourself up over it Dan. I won't let you." PJ said.

I sighed and hung my head down. "I just don't understand why it had to be him." I whispered. "He never did anything wrong and... and..." I trailed off.

"Phil was an amazing guy and I know for a fact he doesn't want you to be this way. Come out with us tonight. Please?"

I smield slightly. "Thanks for caring so much but... I'll pass. I'll be fine." I said, tears still falling from my eyes.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "There's something I need to do anyways that's been long overdue."

~~~~~(x)~~~~~

I sat down. The darkness surrounding me. But I can still see perfectly the gravestone in front of my eyes.

I sit down by it, placing the flowers gently in front of me. I smiled softly but it soon disappeared.

"I miss you so much Phil." I said, tears brimming my eyes.

"It's so lonely without you." I traced my fingers across the stone.

"I wish you didn't go."

"But I'm always with you." I heard behind me.

I jumped up, startled. My eyes widened when I saw Phil... in spirit version.

"Phil?!" I asked shocked.

He smiled. "It's me."

I walked towards him slightly but stopped. "H-how? I-I thought you were..." I stopped.

"Dead? I am... I'm a spirit. More specifically your guardian angel." Phil said, stepping toward me.

Even in the darkness, I can still make out his perfect figure.

I feel his hand grasp mine, entwining our fingers together. I smiled slightly, loving the feeling but it soon vanished knowing that this can't be real...

"How can I feel you if you're a ghost?" I asked, looking into his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Magic." He said before leaning in a capturing my lips in a kiss...

I woke up in a cold sweat, looking around my bedroom for any signs of a ghostly Phil but I found none.

"Dan?" Phil asked, yawning slightly.

I looked at him with fear. I reached out at stroked his face, his hand finding mine and overlapping it.

"Are you okay bear?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

I clung to him to with all my strength, catching him off guard but he wrapped his arm around me protectively.

"Dan, are you... shaking?" He asked, slight panic in his voice.

"Please..." I said hoarsely. "Just, hold me." I said, on the verge of crying.

I felt his grip get tighter around me as I snuggled deeper into his chest. We lay there in complete silence.

"Bear... please tell me what's wrong." Phil said, not giving it up.

I sighed slightly. I looked up into Phil's blue eyes, tears brimming mine once again.

He noticed this even in the darkness and embraced me close to him.

"It f-felt so r-real Phil." I stuttered. "I-I..."

"Shhh, calm down Dan. Whatever happened, it's over now." He said calmingly.

"Y-You, y-you died." I said softly. I felt Phil tense slightly but soon relaxed after a moment.

"I-I tried everything I-I coul-could to help you b-but it was too l-late." I cried softly.

"Shh, it's over now bear. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" I asked, swallowing hard.

He smiled down at me. "I promise... You're stuck with me for life." He said.

I giggled slightly. "Till death do us part?" I asked, even though we're not even married.

"Till death do us part bear."

* * *

_**Yay for happy endings! :D**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot :)**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_


End file.
